Movie Night
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Being the only one without a mentor, Naruto decides to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. He receives a pleasant surprise when Megan ends up joining him that night resulting in romance forming between them. Outsiders shipping. Original ship name.
1. Movie Night: Improved!

Movie Night

0

Naruto x M'gann

0

Author's Note

0

Another Naruto x M'gann story. Which I shall dub Outsiders pairing. M'gaan a martian and Naruto a human being from a different time and world. Henceforth Outsiders. So enjoy.

Anyway I decided to go back and redo all the Outsiders stories. Add some things, fix some dialogue and such so I hope you guys enjoy the new version.

0

Story Start

0

It had been a long day.

With each passing week the crime had been escalating at a slow, but steady ready in various parts of the planet. While the Justice League and other such organizations have been doing an amazing job eliminating the crime rate in major cities, the end result was criminals moving to third world countries and such to cause havoc. And considering how good republic relations and publicity have been playing a key part with the league working with the various world governments issues of red tape and such arrived. Especially in countries where stubborn and proud government officials and leaders persisted on doing things their way. Though all and all that just meant for of the Young Justice team having to be more acttive and partaking on more low key missions. Everyone, even Naruto was showing signs of exhaustion.

So when things seemed to be settling down for awhile, Naruto Naruto decided to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. It had been so long since he had a break he just wanted to sit back and relax. Speaking of relaxing he would be doing it on his own tonight. The others were with their mentors, the exception in Superboy's case had him with Black Canary.

Taking advantage of the peace and quiet Naruto flipped through the channels of the TV until he finally settled on that night's movie. The Friday the 13th remake. Naruto found himself growing oddly fixated on horror movies. Whether it was because of the demon in his head or the fact that after experience the life of a child soldier and a war leaving him rather desanitized he didn't know.

''Hello...'' a voice greeted him, startling him and nearly making him drop his can of grape soda. Naruto's head craned to the right to see it was none other than M'gann standing there with an uncertain smile, doing a slight wave and standing there looking rather uneasy. ''So, what are you doing?'' she asked him.

''Getting ready to watch a movie. So, what are you doing? I mean I thought you were with your uncle.'' he asked her as he sat his soda down on the table.

''Emergency in the South Pacific and he volunteered to take care of it. He suggested I return to the mountain because he wasn't sure how long it would take him to resolve it.'' she said as glanced up at the screen. ''Are you watching a movie? Can I join?'' she asked, perking up slightly. When Naruto nodded M'gann's eyes lit up. ''I'll get the popcorn.'' she said as she floated off to the kitchen.

Suffice to say M'gann would soon regret her decision to join Naruto in watching the movie. From what Naruto knew M'gann liked things like romantic comedies. Then again even if M'gann seem to fit the role of a girly girl there was something deeper about her. In essence she was light, a reminder that inherit goodness was not essentially a trait of humanity, along with kindness and compassion.

''Oh my Mars!'' she cried out, her entire body literally shifting into tomato red when the movie kicked into one of his gracious sex scene. Her reaction was pretty cute and considering how innocent she was most of the time expected.

''It's a horror movie M'gann,'' Naruto explained with a sigh. ''They sort of have this thing even when it doesn't make sense.'' Naruto wrinkled his nose. ''And it's simulated sex. The actors aren't actually having sex. At least I don't think they are.'' he explained as he could practically feel the heat radiate from her. As the movie continue Naruto found himself taking glances at M'gann to see if she was really into the movie. He was sure this wasn't her sort of thing so he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't make an excuse to leave or something?

The movie continued on as the two of them continued to munch on popcorn. Naruto didn't know why people panned this movie as so terrible. Maybe it was that whole nostalgia filter he had heard about.

"I don't like this," M'gann moaned. "We're only twenty minutes into the movie and so many people are dead. That's horrible! Why is that guy killing everyone?'' she huddled her knees closer to her and drew in her legs, clutching the blanket that had been left on the couch from the previous night for dear life.

''It's a horror movie M'gann, after this will pick a movie you want to watch okay?'' he suggested as the red-head nodded, her eyes glued to the screen as a gasped escaped her lips. A few moments later a scream escaped her lips, as the bowl of popcorn Naruto was holding was sent straight up several feet as a result of M'gann's outburst. The result was the bowl tipping over and the two of them being covered in popcorn. The two of them shared a look before bursting out in a fit of laughter and giggles. ''Well, there's always the chocolate.'' he suggested as he reached over on his side of the couch and pulled out a chocolate bar.

The horrifying screams of that semi-graphic fire death illicted another scream from M'gann as her arms snaked around Naruto's neck in a vice like grip, as she scrambled into his lap. Now before Naruto's arrival he wouldn't know the first thing to do with a pretty girl in his lap. Even after the battle with Pein the Fourth Ninja War soon broke out and he never really got to reap the benefits of his adoring fans, but that was different here. Here in this world, he was that cute and mysterious blond from nearly day one with hundreds of screaming adoring fans, which didn't give him instant playboy status but at least dramatically increased how he reacted with the opposite sex and allowed him some more insight on the subject matter. And one of those things was when a girl had a vice like grip around his neck. Though he lacked said sagely wisdom if said girl had super powers.

In the moments of when M'gann didn't seem intent on turning him blue and purple he found himself enjoying the situation. Every time she grabbed at him, her nicely sized breasts rubbed against his chest. He wasn't sure why, but he began wondering about if they had grown bigger. Well unlike in most cases it was possible with M'gann being a shape shifter and all, but he didn't think she would make her chest bigger or something trivially. He would have dismissed it if a few minutes later he glanced out of the side of his eye and noticed that once more they seemed to be bigger. Though those thoughts soon ceased as she shifted in his lap causing a sharp intake of air.

While she squirmed and quivered in his lap, her skirt would hitch up and that displayed her thighs and legs which showed off rather nicely. Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was destined for hell for thinking about M'gann of all people in such a suggestive way. It didn't help that she could literally look like anything or any woman he could imagined. He then began to wonder what M'gann would look like with orange skin. 'I need help.' he thought upon realizing that he was actually considering that last thought.

Some more time passed and things had slowed down a bit. During this Naruto began explaining some thing to M'gann about the back story and all. Suffice to say by her reaction that M'gann was not going to become a fan of the Friday the 13th series. M'gann turned her head to ask Naruto something, her lips practically on his ears just as he was about to turn and ask her if maybe he should finish watching the movie another time if it was making her that uncomfortable.

The result?

An accidental kiss upon the lips resulting in both of their eyes widening in surprise and the horror movie forgotten. This also resulted in M'gann leaving Naruto's lap and heading to the other end of the couch to his disappointment as an awkward silence aroused between them. Trying to think of something to do, M'gann grabbed another piece of chocolate, unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth.

''That was...nice.'' Naruto awkwardly began as M'gann looked up. ''I...you know.'' he stammered as M'gann looked up only to quickly look away again.

''Naruto...I...you and me...'' she stammered, her cheek heating up as she began sensing what Naruto was feeling. But before she knew it, she was on her back, her head resting on the arm of the sofa and with Naruto on top of her, kissing her tenderly. A few moments passed and the kiss broke.

''I-I'm sorry...I couldn't help it. I guess I tend to still act before I think.'' he said as he got up to leave only stopped in his tracks by M'gann grabbing his hand.

He started to speak, but without even opening her eyes, she cut him off.

"I...didn't dislike that sort of thing.'' she admitted shyly.

''But...but I thought you liked Superboy.'' he responded, recalling the fact that M'gann and subtly often didn't go hand in hand.

''I think he's cute but...but I don't know him...'' she admitted as she maneuver around Naruto to face him. ''Like I know you.'' she said as she clasped his other hand. ''You like the color orange, your favorite food is ramen...'' she began listing off as a smile formed on her face. ''You also like to garden and you're a natural with animals and most importantly...whenever your team mates are sad you do your best to cheer them up.'' as M'gann trailed off she remembered the aftermath of that mental simulation they all went over and hijacked by her emotions. That even if he wasn't the first to come and comfort her when the team gave he space he could relate to her due to having his own inner demons and control problems. Knowing the sense of hopelessness that she felt.

''But are you su...'' this time she was the one that cut him off. M'gann could taste a weird mixture of grape, salty and buttery popcorn along with chocolate. M'gann deepened the kiss, being a rather passionate person by nature and usually putting her entire self into whatever she was doing. So when the kiss broke they took a step back and awkward silence took place between them for a moment.

''Yeah I'm sure...'' she answered as Naruto reached down and clicked off the television. ''What about the movie?''

''Nah it's okay, I have something more interesting right in front of me.'' Naruto said as he reached out to take a hold of M'gann's hand. ''Want to go look at the stars?''

M'gann nodded and walked up by Naruto's side as the two of them made their way outside to explore the undefined status of their relationship under the glow of the full moon.


	2. Special is How he made her felt!

Movie Night

0

Naruto x M'gann

0

Story Start  
>0<br>Special Is How He Made Her Felt. It was the only way to describe how M'gann felt when around him. They helped each other grow used to this strange new setting and comforted each other. He test her recipes and as a result she would make him ramen. The perfect set-up one would say. And as a result they were inseparable. In fact the two of them were at the market right now buying groceries. Seeing as they were two out of the three denizens that actually lived in Mount Justice they were given a monthly allowance for such provisions such as food. But seeing as Naruto appeared to be eighteen he was able to get a job as a cashier at a grocery store meaning he was the only one of the team to have a job. (1)

And as such that meant the blond had a little leeway when it came to snacks and such. Which led to him and M'gann being at Wal-mart, looking to buy some snack items and such for movie night. The blond watched as the indecisive red-head tried to make up her mind with what snack she wanted to get. All and all it didn't matter much to the blond, well now that he keyed her in on what combination of foods his stomach couldn't take.

After lightly combing through all the various fruit snacks and chocolate treats M'gann finally settled on a pack of snack bars. A combination of peanut-butter, chocolate, and caramel. She loved chocolate and Naruto had a near insatiable craving for Peanut-butter, but he often didn't go for anything caramel. Picking out the box she waited to see what he thought of her choice. When he nodded in agreement she placed it inside the cart and smiled to herself. one of the things she loved about Naruto was how her opinion meant something to her. She couldn't help but feel special whenever he let her in on a small part of his life.

As they exited the store a breeze came across them, causing M'gann to shiver. She rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself up only to find herself covered in Naruto's orange and black jacket. ''There you go...'' he softly uttered as he picked up the bags as sat down.

''But what about you?'' she asked as Naruto merely smiled.

''I have a warmer body temperature than most people. The cold doesn't bother me as much.'' he stated as a grin broke out on his face. ''I think you look good in orange.'' he complemented.

''Thanks...'' she said as her face began heating up. Without another word they continued on back to the base to began movie night. Special is how he made her feel, but wanted was the way she made him felt.

00

Chapter End

00

1. For anyone who has read any of my Naruto x Teen Titan stories you should get the joke.


End file.
